Through the sands of time
by Shakthi - gifted to write
Summary: Hermione Granger or Meya Riddle - what is her reality? What is it that has made her go into a coma for the past three months? Whose side was she on? What was her past? What was the real deal? Is she a reincarnation? Read to find out! (HPxGw - vela) (RWxCC - vela) (BWxFD - vela) Submissive / Dominative relationships
1. Chapter 1

03/08/2015

 **The end… of it all!**

"HOW COULD YOU!" The young boy screemed tossing a large vase across the hall towards the old man. He felt betrayed and the anger was not something that could have been heald back. Albus Dumbldore though continued to use a soft tone with him, "Harry please…"

That was his name, Harry! A younge saviour, the marked one whoes destiny was too large for his small plate. It was also something that denied him of a childhood and also a normal life. Two things he truly wished he had – desperately! Today though, had anyone seen him the press would have had a field day. A stranger that is… those who knew the real deal would have said he tackled it with a great level of maturity. Especially after everything that had happened in the past few hours.

"You promised that nothing will happen to her." He wept now, the anger seemed to cool down or so the old man was hopeing only to have another large object thrown at him, "YOU SAID YOU HAD YOUR PEOPLE READY TO PROTECT HER!"

"Harry I had no idea of what she was up to… nobody did." This only seemed to agravate the boy further, "YOU HAD NO IDEA? SOMEBODY MUST BE HELPING HER! SOMEBODY MUST HAVE SPOKEN RIGHT? Y-YOUR PROTECTION SQUAD WHAT WERE THEY DOING? DID YOU SET A BUNCH OF IDOTS WHO KNEW NOTHING ABOUT USING A WAND? OR DID THOSE PROTECTION SQUAD PEOPLE ALBUS?"

Albus Dumbldore, an old man! A scheemer, a respected teacher and also the best possible headmaster along with being a great wizard, decided to drop the bomb, had Harry been ready or not! "My protecion squad Harry, consisted of Sirius, Remus, Dora, Alostor, Cedric, Blaise and also Cho Chang."

It felt as if somebody had taken the ground off his feet. Everything he had ended up building his anger suddenly felt void… those hours of silence made him brood, brood and brood but he never though of directly asking – tears flowed down his eyes, "It was always her strength to never jump to conclutions. Hermoine would have never jumped to such terrible conclutions she would have quistioned first! She always kept us in check but with out her for the past year – I am so sorry! I am so very sorry Albus…"

It was at that point the boy-who-lived, the saviour of the wizards broke down and began crying like the child he seemed to really be. "I was so afraid of loosing her… I never thought!"

"Harry, son I have seen wizards twice your age boil over at more trivvial things. You have the right to yell at me, I am the one who told her she could go. You warned us against it, you warned us several times but we were not willing to listen to you. You have every right to be angry son!" the old man wispered holding the boy across his shoulders as he wept, the comferting touch though turned to a hug as Harry wrapped his arms around his waist crying, the wooden chair he was seated on rocking due to the sudden jerk of movement. A white beard took in the tears of both the younge and the old… the younge crying for a friend and the old crying for a grand-daughter!

It was at the hospital that another man who shared the same set of feeling sat! Tears also flowing down his eyes as he heled the hands of a teenager, a brunet girl whoes body was attached to various magical mesurement machines. None reflecting hope!

That was the moment he felt the need to know! The need to know what had happened that night when he had dropped her with her father. The night, after years Meya Riddle had sudden come alive again. Araising from the darkness with her own intentions set deeply furhter in the dark.

A man dressed in black robes sat on that hard wooden stool of the hospital. He sat there holding a younge girls hand, tears flowing down his eyes. The memory of that dredded day flowing back to his mind…

The moon lit the beautyful pathway to the cold cementry, if anyone could ever say so. It was this path manny had ended up trodding and it was this path another man walked up on again this time. Once again in black robes and cloak, once again with the mask similar to a skull when he did appear though it was not a happy one, certainly not from the man who had looked similar to a snake… Over-grown!

"Aah Severnus, what made you finally come over!" the snake like man said expecting the other man to submit. Severnus Snape – potions master at Hogwarts, spy for which side that was a quistion manny people had. Finally there was the role of being a gaurdian to a special somebody. Genrally he was grouchy and snapish or highly obedient with the dark lord. Unexpectedly he smiled slightly before speaking up, "I am sorry my lord."

My lord, that's what they addressed him as, he was after all the Dark Lord Voldemort. The man who had grown to such great lengths to fight death and indulged in sadistic activites that made him seem in sorry, no longer human. A tyrant, a monster but a father too…

"It was important that the headmaster sends me, only then could we make a clean escape my lord!"

"We?" he asked only to hear a russle and a glamour charm releasing a girl with wavey brown hair and a stunning brown eyes that was similar to chocolate. A hint of yellow though was there shinning into the eyes of the man whoes eyes were red. His lips spoke just one word, "Impossible!"

"Yes it may be but now it is I'm Possible if you get my pun father." For the first man who was like an over grown snake actually smiled, if one can call it that, "I think I do my dear I think I do, you're a lot like your mother."

"Puns or the teasing?" she retorted walking up to him as the glamour went of revealing a plesently building body higlighted by a pale white buttonup shirt topped off by green dragonhide. A thick set of jeans and a set of white boots finnishing the outfit, a platinum belt with a diamond shaped buckle. Discreetly but when her hair was blown by the wind shone a small emerold on the platinum earning. "Some of what you were are using happens to be very ancient."

"Yes I found them there." She replied stretching her hand out towards the snake allowing it to reach out to her when suddenly one man spoke out, "Your Potters mudblood."

"I beg your pardorn Lucius." She was clear cut and cold but it did created a wisper of acceptance around before she let out a laugh. A laugh that created a powerful shiver in all those who were present – even the father. "Your half right – yes I am Potters supposid friend but I am also Sara's child."

The wisperes continued as 'Hermoine' continued to look around. Hermoine Mayea Granger (Riddle) the daughter of the Dark Lord and Sara. Who is she? Whoes side is she on? What does she want? All of that is a mystery that needs unravelling by manny but for now she did not leave that option open. "Now I hope you don't have any real quistions because if you do it's best to be writen and sent to Wormtail through letters. What he can answer he will, what he can't I will now please leave."

"Leave I shall call upon you when the need araises." Said the dark lord without even takeing his eyes of his daughter, "Severnus?"

"I am sure Wormtail can help her back my lord." Was the prompt and pleasing reply. Now he regretted every bit of it, he had no idea what was it that happened that night… nor did he know. He had no idea of what possibily made his daughter turn! Actually he had no idea of she did actually turn at all… all he knew was that she was now close to father rolling in the grave… most probellely literally!

A knock on the door though distracted him for the moment, only to invite the holder of answers, "Wormtail, that night when she came what happened?"

"It was not a little tenent and Dark Lord that night. It was a father seeing his daughter. He just hugged her tightly, smelt her hair… felt her again and again, her face then head like he could not believe his eyes. He even appologized for being away and he promised he would never leave her again. He even swore that those traitors will get punnished! She cried too… a lot telling how much she missed him and how much she wanted a family again. How she missed her mother and wanted to know a lot about her!"

That supprized him for he always thought she would have presented her self in soldier mode based upon how the Dark Lord appriciated him for his upbringing. "He spoke of providing her a better home once he got the headquartus ready… but that's when she shocked us!"

Stepping out of her fathers embrace she placed her hands on her waist and looked at the broken Riddle mansion with a smile on her face, "How can any place be better than this? It is perfect!"

"My muggle fathers home? Meya – it is against all that we stand for!" the Dark Lord replied only to have a retort never expected, "Rather it's all that we stand for daddy, this place was actually in our family. The muggles burned the first witch at this very place, she was raped and destroyed for alowing her magic to show. She was the one

The muggles burned the first witch at this very place, she was raped and destroyed for alowing her magic to show. She was just trying to help a little boy. A little muggle boy!"

The spite was merciless and it seemed like someone had spoken from within her. This was nothing like the sweet little, helping, know it all who he had been with her for several years. _How did she know so much about this place? Even I did not know anything about this place when I brought the dark lord over._

"It would be amaizing would it not? An entier circle completed. Everything will be back into it's place." he smiled seeing his daughter and gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "If that's what you want that's what we shall have but it would mean a lot of work."

"Yeah especially when we need to unlock a lot of hidden magic. It would take the two of us daddy but we will do it. Together!" She replied with a menance in her voice that was truly unexpected but Peter stayed silent. His loyalty was never towards Dumbldore so why would he get involved in something like this? There was no point in it! At least that was what he had tought then but now the story was different… he had begun regretting as he saw the only one (alive) that he was loyal to had been sedated into this deep sleep for nearly a month.


	2. Hermoine to Meya

**Hermoine to Meya - the journey**

"How did she know about it? Those details were not mentioned anywhere at all, no book, nothing… yet it is a fact. That much had been clearly seen by Severnus, Harry. It was clear in more than one occasion, she had managed to unlock a lot of difficult magic that had been locked away for centuries. Even I had no idea about such magic or the knowledge of unlocking it. How was she able to get it done?" Albus spoke playing with one of the objects in the desk, a simple paper weight.

"I have a bigger question Albus, when did it really start?" Harry asked nodding his thanks to Dobby the house elf who brought them a pot of tea, a plate of cakes and some briskets. "Good question Harry and I think it needs a dip into the memories. Your first year –"

"Wait you never suspected her? You never felt she may have tried to deliver me over to her father?" Albus Dumbldore shook his head firmly, "No the hat said she was untouched by the temptations of the dark side. I believed it but it was during those tasks that I decided something seemed to be wrong. You were suppose to have a tougher game of chess! It was also that very night that we finally told her and she did not take it lightly Harry perhaps you would like to see that memory."

Harry nodded yes he had to see it for him self, he had to be assured one more time. Albus Dumbldore searched for a particular memory before taking him into the familiar yet scary ride one more time – the night when Harry had faced the dual ground and tried to rid the snake!

Hermoine Grenger sat there in the headmasters office, tears filled in her eyes and her hair in a bigger mess that normal. Her generally clean appearance seemed to be shaken, the outer robes were off and she sat in the skirt, shirt and tie!

"You knew about it?" she asked and Albus nodded sighing, the maroon robes he wore was shinning with silver stars. "I never thought I would have to tell you like this. I knew I had to tell you especially since he is trying to get back to power but I would have to tell you like this, I never thought such a situation would arise. I felt I had more time but I was wrong!"

"It is necessary then Hermioine that you become what you were born to, you will have to become Meya Riddle!" They turned around to see a lady dressed in a beautiful black, bedding, strapless maxi that had been dect with a beautiful gold and red belt in the shape of small roses. She had a tall thin figure that was clear despite the floor length dress showing off both her beauty and the pale skin. Her thick black hair had been pulled into a stylish bun on top of her hair but what highlighted her though was the red-eyes and a pearl necklace that had been strung on a thin chain finishing up with a large round pendent on the centre! Hermoine recognized her instantly, "You are the lady who came to save me that night!"

"You have a sharp memory." The lady laughed and continued, "I am…"

"You are Saira, a vampire!" the vampire smiled, "I can see that you are sharper than I expected! Your mother would be proud but I am not hear to compliment you child, I came over to prepare you."

"Prepare me?" she asked even the old man looked lost at the new development, "Yes prepare you, thank you Albus now, before that a few things need to be cleared are you the one who opened the chamber of secrets?"

"No ma'am I did not. I had no idea about my ability to speak –" she was cut off by the vampire, "I see you speak the truth but child that's the first trait we will need to work on, your ability to lie without being detected. Now your mother wanted to hand over a few things over to you – have you been handed a private room?"

"I just did Saira!" Albus stepped in, all he got was a nod from the vampire as she leaned back another queen like blue silk armchair. "Which means we have little time in our hands, we would first need to figure out more about this creature or possible creature.

A mild opening!

"How did she know about it? Those details were not mentioned anywhere at all, no book, nothing… yet it is a fact. That much had been clearly seen by Severnus, Harry. It was clear in more than one occasion, she had managed to unlock a lot of difficult magic that had been locked away for centuries. Even I had no idea about such magic or the knowledge of unlocking it. How was she able to get it done?" Albus spoke playing with one of the objects in the desk, a simple paper weight.

"I have a bigger question Albus, when did it really start?" Harry asked nodding his thanks to Dobby the house elf who brought them a pot of tea, a plate of cakes and some briskets. "Good question Harry and I think it needs a dip into the memories. Your first year –"

"Wait you never suspected her? You never felt she may have tried to deliver me over to her father?" Albus Dumbldore shook his head firmly, "No the hat said she was untouched by the temptations of the dark side. I believed it but it was during those tasks that I decided something seemed to be wrong. You were suppose to have a tougher game of chess! It was also that very night that we finally told her and she did not take it lightly Harry perhaps you would like to see that memory."

Harry nodded yes he had to see it for him self, he had to be assured one more time. Albus Dumbldore searched for a particular memory before taking him into the familiar yet scary ride one more time – the night when Harry had faced the dual ground and tried to rid the snake!

Hermoine Grenger sat there in the headmasters office, tears filled in her eyes and her hair in a bigger mess that normal. Her generally clean appearance seemed to be shaken, the outer robes were off and she sat in the skirt, shirt and tie!

"You knew about it?" she asked and Albus nodded sighing, the maroon robes he wore was shinning with silver stars. "I never thought I would have to tell you like this. I knew I had to tell you especially since he is trying to get back to power but I would have to tell you like this, I never thought such a situation would arise. I felt I had more time but I was wrong!"

"It is necessary then Hermioine that you become what you were born to, you will have to become Meya Riddle!" They turned around to see a lady dressed in a beautiful black, bedding, strapless maxi that had been dect with a beautiful gold and red belt in the shape of small roses. She had a tall thin figure that was clear despite the floor lengh dress showing off both her beauty and the pale skin. Her thick black hair had been pulled into a stylish bun on top of her hair but what highlighted her though was the red-eyes and a pearl neackleace that had been strung on a thin chain finnishing up with a large round pendent on the center! Hermoine recogonized her instantly, "You are the lady who came to save me that night!"

"You have a sharp memory." The lady laughed and continued, "I am…"

"You are Saira, a vampier!" the vampier smiled, "I can see that you are sharper than I expected! Your mother would be proud but I am not hear to compliment you child, I came over to prepare you."

"Prepare me?" she asked even the old man looked lost at the new developmnt, "Yes perpare you, thank you Albus now, before that a few things need to be cleared are you the one who opened the chamber of secrets?"

"No ma'am I did not. I had no idea about my ability to speak –" she was cut off by the vampier, "I see you speak the truth but child that's the first trait we will need to work on, your ability to lie without being dedected. Now your mother wanted to hand over a few things over to you – have you been handed a private room?"

"I just did Saira!" Albus stepped in, all he got was a nod from the vampier as she leaned back another quen like blue silk armchair. "Which means we have little time in our hands, we would first need to figure out more about this creature or possible creature. It's a pleasure to meet you Meya Riddle!"

"The pleasure is all mine Saira." She replied shakeing the lady's hand! It was also the same point when Albus Dumbldore decided it was time for Harry to finnish seeing the memory, "I think that would have answered several quisitons Harry."

"Its raised a few more Albus! Why cant this Sarina help Meya?" Albus took a deep breath before answering, "I cant find her Harry!"

"Then we will need to find someone else who can help." Harry declared, "Harry you are just out of the hospital, the war has taken a huge toll on your body and your magic. That was why I did not even tell you about Meya's situation to either of you!"

"I can see that but we need to take care of her, she was there for us, we owe it to her." Albus nodded but he was silent, but Harry though was having a conversation in his mind with Ginny!

"I can assure you that it is not true! There is something more to it Harry, I need to see her once. Just once and I can find out." His silent (thelepatic) relply was further frustrating the red-head who happened to be simeltaniously working through the books on vampiers in the library, "I am trying to find out am I not, you can see everything too can't you? Ginny I am your mate place a little trust in me."

"Its Albus Dumbldore I don't trust Harry, the headmasters hiding something. Ohh if I could just find an excuse to step into that office it would be great." Harry rolled his eyes, "No you need not have an excuse to come in to the office, find out more about these bonds and do it quickly."

"Harry please…" there was a pause because suddenly her thoughts were replaced by her entier mind focusing upon a particular paragraph in a book , "A vampiers child may have the power of halusinations and projections. HARRY HARRY YOU GOT TO LISTEN TO THIS!"

Seeing Harry suddenly startle Albus Dumbldore too shot out of his seat, listening to the words Ginny was reading in the library via Harry's mouth. "A vampiers child may have the power of halusinations and projections. This power though would not always be under their control, if blood is breeded under certain spesific conditions and ceremonies it could also be used for several reasons. It can be used to breed basilisk snakes, or convert humans to dementor's once they have received the kiss.

It can be used to create halusinations that involve them. Such dark magic though is genrally avoided since it takes a great amount of effort and years of constant work. Such cases are highly rare and though possible only seven wizards have tried to harvest a blood-childs veins for such a purpouse."

Albus Dumbldore sat with a stump tears filling his eyes as if something had suddenly fit in to place. "Were is Yashmine?"

"Yash has gone out with Sirius!" he replied, "Why do we need her now?"

"I am back now headmaster!" they turned to find a lady dressed in black jeans, a long cotton top with red and yellow vertical stripes. Holding the dress across the wast was a black leather belt with two daggers placed on either side topping them off was a sleaveless shrugg made of black demim. Black leather boots finnished the outfit but it certainly did not compliment the tanned and smooth skin, nor did the ponytail hide the light wavy hair that made manny seventh year boys sigh! She wore very light make up across her eyes just enough to highlight them and deep lipstick too. _Yashmine Zentair_ , the care for magical creatures teacher – externally. In reality, a warrior who was at Hogwarts for just two purposes first – protecting Harry and second training Harry. In the course of which she did a lot more though, "What work do you have for me?"

"Ginny found this regarding half-vampiers, please look into it. Is there any truth to this?" he asked, she too sat down with a sigh tears floiwng down her eyes, "Why did I not think about this earlier? There is a possibility, there are high chances that someone knew about that night. There are extreem chances that someone mannaged to get prepared for it previously it self. Trelawney when did she disapear?"

"Four days after they brought Vomdemort back but what does it mean? Could he have had her?" Harry shook his head, "No she was never under his comand, it was a third party. What does it mean? What does this paragraph actually mean? Why are both of you getting so scared?"

"Harry we need Ginny, she needs saving!" Sighed Yashasmine holding her hands in her head,


	3. Blood and Bondage

**Blood and Bondage**

A cold air waved through her chestnut brown hair against the dark walls against the background. Blood had been strained against her forehead dried up despite the constant running of ants that had been biting her against

Blood had been strained against her forehead, dried up despite the constant line of ants that had been biting it. Hair was far from neat but pale skin was certainly not because of her heritage. Tears had dried up on her underneath her closed eyes as the clothes she had worn had been torn apart in various parts. Shivering thanks to the cold around her, the tinkling of water was a distant sound but somehow it felt closer! Light seemed like a distant memory it was very dim but she was accustomed to it enough to see the creatures that passed her. Enough to get a little aid of food and venom from stray snakes – yet none so strong enough to make the journey back for help. He was too watchful for that!

Somehow she wished there was a way out of all this! Someone to call for help but there was nothing she could do about it. Who would she call there were only two people who could have helped at this point of time? One was the man she betrayed and the other who could have possibly betrayed her. She had a third option – Croshakes – but he was beyond contract.

Croshakes – the very feline that had crawled into the Griffindor common room were Ron Weasely sat playing a game of chess with Dean Thomas. _**Dean Thomas**_ _, a muggle born from a poor background just like him. He was a bridge between them, the source of many possibility and resources. He was the source of deep strength and also the power behind many bridges between magic n muggle. He was the one guy they could rely on – but prodigies were being built up._ Snickering he lightly added, "Why don't you move over and allow Elf-man to play Dean, you can then watch your little Lilac."

"Laiza – it's Laiza. I liked you better before the mating." He snapped, Ron laughed only to be interrupted by Croshakes hissing and in front of their very eyes changing shape into a Elvan man. "I am not an elf Ron get your facts right General it could cost you a lot in battle."

In front of them stood a man with long ears that tipped off at the end and inhumanly long fingers, yet he had a handsome face with smooth features and sharp green eyes! He wore a large tunic made in light cream with a checked shirt made of brown both dark and light. He wore his hair very short but it was the same reddish shade of the kindle. "You are right, I am sorry."

"I need to speak to you about something important." He looked on as the Kensal took a seat, pulling out a parchment from inside, "Have any of you ever seen this lady?"

Both of them looked at the picture before rolling with laughter (literally) on the ground, "When did Hermione dress up like this? Wow she looks so ancient Merlin I thought it was someone else for a second. Who painted this? Did she do a self-portrait?"

Dean too continued to laugh, "When did she get her mane to get into such a style? Wow elf man when did this take place?"

"I found this in the chamber when I was clearing the muggle books Slithering had hid away. The picture was there inside a book of fairy tales that's why we never found it before, but the resemblance is very unlikely. I never thought it was actually possible but I would have to speak to the ghosts and the portraits. Maybe there could be someone who would help me out, maybe a little extra help could be used or maybe something that links them together. A connector, Dean can you get me a portrait of Maya?" 

"Why not? I did make a few portraits of them, I will go get them." he replied getting up leaving a free seat allowing the two of them to sit and chat, "Ron please tell me something and tell me honestly have you ever sensed that she might be possessed? Ever?"

"I am going to need time Croshakes, it's a serious matter." Croshakes nodded getting up, "You think I am going to go question Blinds upon this matter."

Ron thought deeply going back to the very morning when he found out about Hermione being Maya Riddle, accidentally. He was back home in his mouldy bed and dull bed spreads his parents once again worried about their child. Once again he was pushed aside thanks to – this was not the time to think about it. He wiped his eyes and got up the maroon pyjamas was as usual short and uncomfortable but what could he do NOTHING NOTHING AT ALL EVERYTHING I OWN IS RUBBISH FULLY RUBBISH MY THROAT IS DRY BUT IT'S GINNY WHO GETS THE PICHER OF WATER IN HER ROOM. Those thoughts running in his mind he went to the kitchen at the early hours of the morning, only to find a gust there along with his parents and his best friend Hermione Granger. His mother was dressed in her nightie so was his father, _they were not expecting them but why are they – what is Hermione doing with Dumbledore and Snipe?_

"Molly I am sure that this is a shock to you. I had no other choice she needs protection and I cannot do anything more. The girl needs a mother!" Ron flinched at the words of his potions master, it felt terrible for him,

Ron flinched at the worlds of his potions master – one more for completion this time his best friend? Wait, she needs a mother? She has one? What did that old bat mean by _I cannot do anything more she has parents_ he asked himself watching (hidden from sight) as the answers unfolded in front of him. First via his father, "So the muggles we met as her parents?"

"Actors! She has no family, rather the one who is alive happens to be nearly dead." Severnus replied when the big bomb was finally broken upon them, it dawned to Author first who whispered the word, "Nearly?"

Albus Dumbledore took it from there, "Yes Author, nearly I am here to call upon a favour. An old favour on behalf of someone else. Author Weasely, I would like to revoke the vow of loyalty that had been made to –"

"She can't be!" Molly replied reality finally dawning upon her, "She cannot be you-know-whose daughter, it means she is the real hair of Slytherine but it was Ginny who opened the chambers. You said you-know-who possessed her!"

"It was Ginny who opened it, Ms. Riddle, actually Meya had no idea about about till that night when Harry spoke to that snake. When she did learn about it she confronted me and Saira Yashmine had arrived in time to explain everything. That is why I implore you Author complete the vow of loyalty that had been placed. What had been the mothers let it go to the daughter, allow her to have the safety she deserves. It is your only chance to remove the curse that had placed upon your family."

 _Vow? What were they talking about?_ It sickened him but he was silent from his hiding place, "I cannot say anything headmaster, it may have been my brother who broke the vow but it was Molly who suffered most when the curse had come upon the family. She had nothing to do with it… she is innocent. It was thanks to her we found out about the snake and it was she who had ended up risking her life trying to help us…"

"I understand Author, it would not be a simple tas-" Molly interrupted the men her face under a clear firmness, "Hermo- no Meya Riddle shall stay with us but as our child and Ron's friend. If the vow is to be revoked it shall be done only after we speak to all the six boys. It shall be a joint decision unlike last time… besides I can't make Ron have his loyalty forced when the time comes."

"It won't Mrs. Weasely, my loyalties have always been with Harry and the light, it shall always be that way even if I am forced into pretending otherwise. Nothing in the world is more important for me than Harry winning." That was the first time she spoke ever since they had come there and she did so with so much intensity that tears flowed down her voice that she was (instantly) rewarded with Molly hugging her tightly allowing her a good cry that was highly required, "I am sorry child, I cannot allow Author to take the vow again without consulting everyone but I can assure one thing you will always be our daughter."

"T-thank you Mrs. Weasely. Thank you so much!' Molly corrected her, "It's mum honey, it's mum."

Pulling away slightly she smiled with happiness whispering the word, "Mum!"

A gentle touch brought him back to the real world, "What happened master?"

"Nothing Colin!" he replied pushing the vellas hand away, ignoring the pain that flashed across the eyes of the poor vella, "You were thinking about her were you not master? You still love her don't you master?"

"Colin – I have told you a thousand times, it's you I am attached to." The poor vella gave a sad smile, "It's me who is attached to you master, you have a freedom of choice I don't have at all not that I would have anyone except for you."

Ron laughed sadly before pulling the vella into his lap sidewise making the younger boy giggle uncontrollably, the master took it from there by tickling him like crazy, "Really that's not the Colin I remember in his first year, it was always Harry, Harry and more Harry was it not."

"M-master I had no-hh idea what- aaw- wa-a-happen-aaah-ing! S-soooh aaw, sorry aaw bbuuh buuht iiiee iiit waahhaa waahs yyouhh- you aah aaa aalways y-ooh you!" he tried to stamer out, "Don't lie to me sweet heart you know what I would do to you if you try lie to me."

Ron's hand began going up the this of the younger boy whose smile went rather shy as the tickling (finally) stopped, sighing and leaning back Ron gently rubbed upon Collins head allowing his hands to go through the golden hair. The younger boy simply leaned into the touch and against his shoulder as the master finally placed a kiss on his forehead, "Colin, wish I could explain it away in a few words."

"Or you can explain it away in detail once you explain the cause of

"Or you can explain it away in detail after you tell me who had placed the idea of me and Colin being too gentle minded to see her." Demanded Ginny walking in demanding, a shaken up Harry running in right behind her, "Just me and Harry, Dumbledore too seemed to be convinced why?"

"I meant who put the idea into your heads in the first place. There must be a source." Harry was the one to answer, "The book we read up the one which told us all about Vellas."

"Who gave it to you?" Ginny asked, Harry pointed at Ron who began thinking deeply, "Oh that one, I found it in the Black library why? Are there any more books? Maybe something there that can help us, there must be something!"

"Actually there are an alarmingly large number of books regarding vampires and half-breeds there. Few rare and every expensive volumes regarding vampires too it cannot be a simple to get them until he sold a few asserts." Colin piped in having cleared the library when they were tree, it took a minute of silence before Harry finally spoke, "Vampires, half-breeds, dark creatures! Ron I think it's high time Remus Lupin opens up a little. This seems to be deeper than what meets the eye."


	4. Unlocking the Past

**Unlocking the Past**

"Actually there are an alarmingly large number of books regarding vampiers and half-breeds there. Few rare and every expensive volumes regarding half-vampiers too it can not be a simple to get them untill he sold a few asserts." Colin piped in having cleared the library when they were tere, it took a minute of silence before Harry finally spoke, "I think it's time you explained about this bond you have with her Ron and clearly! Seems like most of the story starts there!"

"Harry mate, the story starts a little before that, it starts with how she became one of the trinity! You might want to sit down for this." Once all of them had settled down Ron began his story, "It began around fifty years ago Harry, in fact unlike what even you-know-who thinks Trinity is not some ancient vampier but a set of three powerful witches who turned into vampiers. One is killed then the other takes her place but there is a clause, a huge clause!"

"What is it?" Harry asked waving his hand getting a note book and pen to flow down towards him. Notes were begun like he had developed a habit into, they seemed important now, "Trinity… so three witches + vampiers. Leaders! What next Ron!"

"Trinity though he thought was one queen, one witch turned vampier. Clear so far?" Harry nodded, "So what happened that night anyone who can help give a clear picture?"

"It is there in her memories, Naina's but they are very tough to find them." Ron sighed running his hands through his hair before as if by shock got up, "Wait, I think I know few who can help us with such things first: Albus Dumbldore; second: Severnus Snape; third: Remus Lupin actually wait put Remus on hold Harry we are going to need him for something else. I am going to need them for details regarding the half-breed books. If there is anyone who can hit upon them and understand a little bit then it would be him."

"Putting it down as Remus: research duty on Black half-breed collection and time line. We may need to know how far back the Blacks go with such things." Harry replied, Ron nodded an affermative as Dean walked inside a book in his hand, "Hay Harry whats up? Why do you want my log book?"

"Dean – I need you to start looking up on that log and filter out those girls who was directly introduced to you by Hermoine. Make a list filled with details and give it to me. You can mannage that right?"

"Ofcourse I can –" Dean was cut of by Harry, "I meant multi tasking is it a possibility?"

"Yeah it's a walk through but whats it the issue?" Dean demanded, Ginny instantly filled him in regarding the solution before Ron could start with the story, "The bond is something that's very special in the magic world but not manny know about this. If a wizard wants to grow in terms of status and money there is one way, the darkest way of all. Binding themselves and their family with a powerful vampier – they remain loyal to the vampier and fight for what the vampier wants in turn the vampier provides them with financial and social powers. Success beyond their dreams for every family member and more

The bond is something that is very special in the magic world Harry. Especially because it provides them with a lot of power. Its dark magic but a powerfun one too, it's a deal as part of the bond the members are slaves to the vampier on one side. On the other side they are provided with a lot of power, Dreams come true, power and money too also great magically strong kids in return a few dirty jobs and all high end."

"Your going to have to define this high end better Ron!" Harry demanded and Ron sighed before replying, "Clearly? High end includes things like blood supply and certain magical sources – herbs, stones, plants basically anything they desperately need but cant find. Extends to even potions but the demands placed are always within the limits of supply or so it's said. Basically they have a few 'families' who are bound to them and they somehow provide them with a lot of power. In turn they can never say no for anything they ask, even if it means sacrificing a loved one. Its always a very though call, but it's a call they may have to take but it has a tough deal in turn. Mostly the eldest son of the family ends up getting a Vella mate – no choice there but yeah they can largely end up having an extra afair or marriage in the background. Only the eldest son so that allows the guy a chance to keep the line going or so it's said!"

"Eldest son? The eldest son gets a vella mate – Ron?" Harry cut him of only to not have his quistion answered, "Not now Harry it's a long story and it's certainly for another time. It's more important that we focus upon understanding the bond. Like I said, they cut a hard deal Harry a very hard one because there are conditions applied. Condition number one: The children of the eldest and the vella will be vellas so they too will face the same submisive fate of creatures. You cant protect them ever just watch them. Condition number two: You can not stop with just two children you are going to need more than that. More warriors for the vampier see and each male is bound to the bond."

"Wait let me get my understanding right, so Bills kids are going to be Vellas male or female and what ever happens to them after the bonding… Bill cant?" Ginny shook her head, "Yeah Bill has no say it it not even the bonding or their upbringing. It hurts like hell!"

"Condition one – a vella mate plus the knowladge that your kids will be vellas but that's only for the eldest in each family. In grand pas case it was Oliver Weasely's and this time it is Bill right?" Harry asked, Ron and Ginny nodded, "Yeah but the first born of Charlie, Percy, Fread and George too would have to face the same condition."

"Condition two – manny kids! So I gusse condition three is do everything that's asked. Whats condition number four? Dean you getting all of this down?" Harry added glancing at his friend who nodded, Ron continued, "Yeah that's condition number four! So down to condition number five – that's the curse."

"Curse?" Dean asked noteing the word and circiling it, Ginny took over, "Curse – if one is to betrays the mistress ever then the curse comes to effect. The father, the sons and the brothers would have to face a time when all the gifts bestowed upon them are removed. They would be driven to povery and pushed to a living of powerlessness! There are only two ways to remove the curse – first sacrifice traitor needs to be captured and sacrificed by the family themselves. Second was that the after the traitors death they need to refresh the bond with the vampier but after suffering greately from the curse and proving their loyalty by doing an impossible task which is given by the vampier. Most don't take that option its that tough."

"I thought Trinity died before that so how did you?" Harry asked only to have Ron once again (uncharectistically) cut him of, "Just let me finish Harry I will answer all your quisitons!"

"Yes, like you said Trinity did die but that's not the important part right now. Whats important is a little wizard society history, nearly fifty years Weaselys were rich Harry and I mean filty rich. Malfoys were nothing compared to them! Now please focus, fifty years they were powerful but there was nothing illegal they could be caught up on. There was also a heavy load of protection so they could afford realy risky jobs too!"

"Jobs which involve dragons, muggle dealing and defence, being aurors or even curse brakers. Am I right?" Harry asked, Ron nodded, "Prety much and like you gussed when Bill and Charlie decided what they were going to do it was under the protection of Naina. There is also the muggle connection, that's why dad was able to get into this dream job. We were once highly rich Harry but all of it was lost because of Armies Wesley betraying her leading up to her death. We were not able to rectify anything either, money was suddenly pulled away and since Uncle Troy had also been killed defending her Rey had ended up leaving Ginny under mums care. Vellas, they cannot survive for long without their master. Just three days!"

Just then the portrait opened and Remus walked inside dressed in a deep blue robes, dishevel in appearance just like his hair, "Harry – why did you want me to come and see you?"

"Remus answer truthfully, except for our third year when you were the DADA teacher and now where did you work?" his face became pale and unable to answer, "Harry is it really important? I mean come on the things are better now why ponder on those old times."

"Sit down Remus, it is bigger than that." After listening to what they saw in the hospital Remus ran his hands through his hair before finally answering, "Harry it's a little… I am very ashamed of it but… it started out as odd jobs. Picking out products only werewolves can harvest. Selling my blood too for certain things but I had become a prostitute and also an object of experimentation. Cost of living is high in the magical world Harry and I cannot leave it completely. Especially if I want the wolf-bane portion."

Colin finally opened with a question, "Master if I may ask, Remus had you ever donated your seeds. Had they been harvested?"

"Yes several times – you really don't think." Colin sighed, "One of the books was on how to impregnate a male Vella. Another was regarding how to harvest a werewolf. I just linked them together based on what dad had told me. He said my father was a werewolf who's name he did not know but my father was not a lucky vella like me. He never got to be with his master."


	5. Chapter 5

**Unlocking the Past**

"Actually there are an alarmingly large number of books regarding vampiers and half-breeds there. Few rare and every expensive volumes regarding half-vampiers too it can not be a simple to get them untill he sold a few asserts." Colin piped in having cleared the library when they were tere, it took a minute of silence before Harry finally spoke, "I think it's time you explained about this bond you have with her Ron and clearly! Seems like most of the story starts there!"

"Harry mate, the story starts a little before that, it starts with how she became one of the trinity! You might want to sit down for this." Once all of them had settled down Ron began his story, "It began around fifty years ago Harry, in fact unlike what even you-know-who thinks Trinity is not some ancient vampier but a set of three powerful witches who turned into vampiers. One is killed then the other takes her place but there is a clause, a huge clause!"

"What is it?" Harry asked waving his hand getting a note book and pen to flow down towards him. Notes were begun like he had developed a habit into, they seemed important now, "Trinity… so three witches + vampiers. Leaders! What next Ron!"

"Trinity though he thought was one queen, one witch turned vampier. Clear so far?" Harry nodded, "So what happened that night anyone who can help give a clear picture?"

"It is there in her memories, Naina's but they are very tough to find them." Ron sighed running his hands through his hair before as if by shock got up, "Wait, I think I know few who can help us with such things first: Albus Dumbldore; second: Severnus Snape; third: Remus Lupin actually wait put Remus on hold Harry we are going to need him for something else. I am going to need them for details regarding the half-breed books. If there is anyone who can hit upon them and understand a little bit then it would be him."

"Putting it down as Remus: research duty on Black half-breed collection and time line. We may need to know how far back the Blacks go with such things." Harry replied, Ron nodded an affermative as Dean walked inside a book in his hand, "Hay Harry whats up? Why do you want my log book?"

"Dean – I need you to start looking up on that log and filter out those girls who was directly introduced to you by Hermoine. Make a list filled with details and give it to me. You can mannage that right?"

"Ofcourse I can –" Dean was cut of by Harry, "I meant multi tasking is it a possibility?"

"Yeah it's a walk through but whats it the issue?" Dean demanded, Ginny instantly filled him in regarding the solution before Ron could start with the story, "The bond is something that's very special in the magic world but not manny know about this. If a wizard wants to grow in terms of status and money there is one way, the darkest way of all. Binding themselves and their family with a powerful vampier – they remain loyal to the vampier and fight for what the vampier wants in turn the vampier provides them with financial and social powers. Success beyond their dreams for every family member and more

The bond is something that is very special in the magic world Harry. Especially because it provides them with a lot of power. Its dark magic but a powerfun one too, it's a deal as part of the bond the members are slaves to the vampier on one side. On the other side they are provided with a lot of power, Dreams come true, power and money too also great magically strong kids in return a few dirty jobs and all high end."

"Your going to have to define this high end better Ron!" Harry demanded and Ron sighed before replying, "Clearly? High end includes things like blood supply and certain magical sources – herbs, stones, plants basically anything they desperately need but cant find. Extends to even potions but the demands placed are always within the limits of supply or so it's said. Basically they have a few 'families' who are bound to them and they somehow provide them with a lot of power. In turn they can never say no for anything they ask, even if it means sacrificing a loved one. Its always a very though call, but it's a call they may have to take but it has a tough deal in turn. Mostly the eldest son of the family ends up getting a Vella mate – no choice there but yeah they can largely end up having an extra afair or marriage in the background. Only the eldest son so that allows the guy a chance to keep the line going or so it's said!"

"Eldest son? The eldest son gets a vella mate – Ron?" Harry cut him of only to not have his quistion answered, "Not now Harry it's a long story and it's certainly for another time. It's more important that we focus upon understanding the bond. Like I said, they cut a hard deal Harry a very hard one because there are conditions applied. Condition number one: The children of the eldest and the vella will be vellas so they too will face the same submisive fate of creatures. You cant protect them ever just watch them. Condition number two: You can not stop with just two children you are going to need more than that. More warriors for the vampier see and each male is bound to the bond."

"Wait let me get my understanding right, so Bills kids are going to be Vellas male or female and what ever happens to them after the bonding… Bill cant?" Ginny shook her head, "Yeah Bill has no say it it not even the bonding or their upbringing. It hurts like hell!"

"Condition one – a vella mate plus the knowladge that your kids will be vellas but that's only for the eldest in each family. In grand pas case it was Oliver Weasely's and this time it is Bill right?" Harry asked, Ron and Ginny nodded, "Yeah but the first born of Charlie, Percy, Fread and George too would have to face the same condition."

"Condition two – manny kids! So I gusse condition three is do everything that's asked. Whats condition number four? Dean you getting all of this down?" Harry added glancing at his friend who nodded, Ron continued, "Yeah that's condition number four! So down to condition number five – that's the curse."

"Curse?" Dean asked noteing the word and circiling it, Ginny took over, "Curse – if one is to betrays the mistress ever then the curse comes to effect. The father, the sons and the brothers would have to face a time when all the gifts bestowed upon them are removed. They would be driven to povery and pushed to a living of powerlessness! There are only two ways to remove the curse – first sacrifice traitor needs to be captured and sacrificed by the family themselves. Second was that the after the traitors death they need to refresh the bond with the vampier but after suffering greately from the curse and proving their loyalty by doing an impossible task which is given by the vampier. Most don't take that option its that tough."

"I thought Trinity died before that so how did you?" Harry asked only to have Ron once again (uncharectistically) cut him of, "Just let me finish Harry I will answer all your quisitons!"

"Yes, like you said Trinity did die but that's not the important part right now. Whats important is a little wizard society history, nearly fifty years Weaselys were rich Harry and I mean filty rich. Malfoys were nothing compared to them! Now please focus, fifty years they were powerful but there was nothing illegal they could be caught up on. There was also a heavy load of protection so they could afford realy risky jobs too!"

"Jobs which involve dragons, muggle dealing and defence, being aurors or even curse brakers. Am I right?" Harry asked, Ron nodded, "Prety much and like you gussed when Bill and Charlie decided what they were going to do it was under the protection of Naina. There is also the muggle connection, that's why dad was able to get into this dream job. We were once highly rich Harry but all of it was lost because of Armies Wesley betraying her leading up to her death. We were not able to rectify anything either, money was suddenly pulled away and since Uncle Troy had also been killed defending her Rey had ended up leaving Ginny under mums care. Vellas, they cannot survive for long without their master. Just three days!"

Just then the portrait opened and Remus walked inside dressed in a deep blue robes, dishevel in appearance just like his hair, "Harry – why did you want me to come and see you?"

"Remus answer truthfully, except for our third year when you were the DADA teacher and now where did you work?" his face became pale and unable to answer, "Harry is it really important? I mean come on the things are better now why ponder on those old times."

"Sit down Remus, it is bigger than that." After listening to what they saw in the hospital Remus ran his hands through his hair before finally answering, "Harry it's a little… I am very ashamed of it but… it started out as odd jobs. Picking out products only werewolves can harvest. Selling my blood too for certain things but I had become a prostitute and also an object of experimentation. Cost of living is high in the magical world Harry and I cannot leave it completely. Especially if I want the wolf-bane portion."

Colin finally opened with a question, "Master if I may ask, Remus had you ever donated your seeds. Had they been harvested?"

"Yes several times – you really don't think." Colin sighed, "One of the books was on how to impregnate a male Vella. Another was regarding how to harvest a werewolf. I just linked them together based on what dad had told me. He said my father was a werewolf who's name he did not know but my father was not a lucky vella like me. He never got to be with his master."


	6. Chapter 6

**Opening Bussiness**

" **Croshakes?" before Albus could get any real answers the elf once again changed form to become a large bird leaving through the window of his office with the list. Before Albus was able to make any real sense of it though the office door was knocked and entered Remus, Harry, Ginny and a very scared looking Peter holding what looked like a normal text book in his hand. "Albus Meya Riddle was actually involved in fighting something. Fighting something very big!"**

" **Don't be silly Remus, I have come across this story from you several times already. I can assure you she did not remember that much. She was just a child!" Albus sighed seeing the man's expression which he had seen several times before, "A child who maintained a clear record of her days, in that diary and some of those things are not possible to forget."**

" **How it possible Remus you and I both know it's not!" Harry and Ginny who looked very lost finally demanded the aswer, "What are you talking about?"**

" **Harry – you may want to sit down for this. Meya Riddle had no family and certainly no muggle connection either." Harry looked puzzled but he did sit down on the armchair offered as Remus and Ginny too did the same. Vaugely he registered Dumbldore ordering food, "So everything was a lie?"**

" **Everything was a lie but she was the one who paied the price for it Harry. Every year! First year when she walked into that night wanting to free that dragon she had to take a doseage of a medicin which kept her blood thirst at bay. Had either of you ever bleed she could have lost control and in turn destroyed her self. That was the consiquence of the over dosage!"**

" **Yet she did it just for Hagrid?" Albus shook his head, "She did it for you Harry not once but multiple times. She did it again later when you decided to go under that trap door. She risked everything Harry, to a point that she did something very big. She risked her very life trying to keep you safe, when she saw the mirror do you know what she saw Harry?"**

" **No she never ever told me." He replied sadly, some best friend he was, "You and Ron happy in your life, settled and happy. Family, fortunes and all that's what she saw in the mirror Harry. That's how much she loved you!"**

" **Yet she never expressed anything not to me at least." Tears flowed down Harry's eyes wondering why he even suspected that girl but answers were yet to come, "You have no idea what she established for you Harry!"**

" **Her own battle she fought them her self did she not?" he nodded, "Yes, keeping you away from everything. Her fight was always hers Harry, she kept even me away from it."**

" **Ron knew though right?" Ron sighed, "Yeah I did mate and I offered my self to her at every single opportunity. I offered my self in every singe way except for one, as a lover. She was everything though Harry, everything except my lover but even now Colin sees her as the love of my life."**

" **It was her was right? Yet you accepted Colin why?" Ron sighed at Harry's quistion, he knew what Harry was trying to ask and no mater what he had to answer it, "The very same reason you decided you had to accept Ginny. The very reason you felt the need to keep her away from you time and again before you finally gave up. There is no real choice Harry we are bound by something bigger than us. Out of duty to fight for the light I had to get my heart ripped out. I did it because I wanted to ensure she is safe. It would not be possible though, not matter how much I may love her I can never have her. That and even before I realized it there was Colin to whome I was bound to."**

" **My family was in no way bound to her why is it that Ginny?" Albus shook her head, "No Harry she bound Ginny to you because she knew that you're the only one capable of takeing care of her. She knew that Ginny was the only vella powerful enough to overcome the binding of her father. She did once in second year as a child when he had compleat control over her. That's why she linked the two of you because she knew that Ginny was the only power who could help you out in such a terrible situation. That and Ginny was actually under her power, handed down by her mother because Ginnys real dad was loyal to them till the end."**

" **That's how – oh… I think I understand things better. There is something else right?" Ginny finally asked a few things in her own life suddenly coming into clarity. "I think so but how did I beat Riddles magic?"**

" **You bet it because you mum did Ginny. They all knew that a vella can be powerful despite the control but nobody knew how powerful till your mother fought the darkest wizard of our time. The man was falling in front of a monster but the real fighter was the vella to whome he was bonded to." Nodding she nearly accepted it too scared to ask the quisiton that always haunted her most, Ron though did, "Then how did he end up getting killed?"**

" **Daggor filled with venom. Specialy made for such circumstances, no vella's magic can beat that of the balaskiks venome. When the master dies soon shall the vella follow so it shall be writen and so it shal be done." Peter responded for the first time volenterily, after finally opening up creating a clear picture of the background for Harry, "Why was it Voldemort never tried to obtain a vella mate?"**

" **He thought it was a myth and ignored it. There was also the story which went around claiming that a vella mate would fall into their charm and leave all other work. He was afraid of that, he was was afraid a vella would pull him away from the drive for power." They wipped around to see a lady dressed in black robes set with a beautyful diamond set around her neck desighned like a floral pattern, "Saira? When did you arive?"**

" **I araived some time ago, I was told about what happened with Meya. I thought I could be of aid but what I find though are a group of people still answering the quisitons raised by Harry." Albus instantly stepped in as usual, "It was a necessary Saira if not it would not be possible to get any answers. Besides it is Harry who is going to find her not you!"**

" **What makes you so sure Dumbldore?" the insult was heavy but mannaged, "If there is anyone who can it's Harry call it grandfather's instincts."**

" **NO TIME FOR YOUR JOKES ALBUS DUMBLDORE I AM SERIOUSLY WORRIED FOR THE GIRL. IT WOULD NEARLY BE TIME SOON!" Harry who was sighing and switching off suddenly got interested, "Time for what? What are you hiding again old man?"**

" **Harry, it's nothing but a mateing thing. She is suppose to find her mate soon or something like that. This point she is suppse to be really vulnurable and even open to sexual attack allowing possesion over her if it's done in a particuar ceremony but its too risky. Nobody will be able to hold her down enough with fear to do something like that - untill it's done since childhood. Excuse me Harry there is something I need to corss check it would take me some time."**

 **The lady took the seat left by Sirius and turned to Peter, "You did not tell anyone did you?"**

" **I don't to talk about it." he replied but before any more quisitons could be asked he said something that supprized everyone, "I think I might have something that might help. There is a detailed list in my hand, that text book has it, I will go get it. Maybe there are some clues there."**

 **Albus and Saira sighed in frustration, brakeing Peter was becoming a difficult task, "Harry, were is … she would need to help you train you a little more. Your body is has not recovered completely it needs to be taken care of if you are going to try and save her."**

" **What makes you think it's me who can save her?" Albus handed him a memory and showed both of them into it. Harry was surprized for this memory was not Albus Dumbldore's but somebody elses.**

 **They were near a beautyful waterfall with a garden near it, filled around the space were herbs both magical and muggle in nature. On the side was a beautyful but small cabin made purely of wood. Something told Harry that he was expected to go inside, upon looking around he found a wizard he did not recogonize. There was something familiar about the light skin, extensive frekiles and the fiery red hair. He tried to place him some how but Ginny's gasp made him understand what was happening, "That's your dad?"**

" **Y-yeah but why is he here?" Harry took her hand and have it a squees, watching as he went inside only to find an infant there crying loudly. "Aah so you are the little one I am suppose to hand over to the order. Are you not a cuitie pie?"**

" **Come with me, are you hungry? No?" the baby in his arms gurgilled as he picked her up, "Aah your package is right here, your mother was right in takeing those steps. Come on we better get out of here before something happens!"**

 **Grabbing the bag he stepped out carrying baby in his arms talking to her, "I am going to have a baby soon! She may be a few months younger than you. I hope the order allows us to rais you. You two can be sisters. It would be so wonderful would it not? Hold tight little difficult, see that car it's a flying car and I need to take you in it. Actually it is my brothers, not even mine my sister-in-law lent it to me. I am going to have to place you in that baby seater kind of thing I don't know how to mannage a baby. I was suppose to obtain help but some how my brother decided not to turn up."**

 **The girl kept gurgilling in his arms as Harry and Ginny watched the memory. Suprized Harry watched the memory go ahead as the very car he and Ron once crashed was being used to help save the infant. Agustus took the infant into bed placed for her with spells to keep her from falling. There was a beautyful mobile set up on top dancing around keeping the child occupied.**

 **Laughing at her expression he sat into the drivers seat continuing his speech, "Your going to need a little extra care, luckily one of my sister in law happened to be your nurse. She wrote very careful notes about everything and we have it with me. I am sure that it would work out in the end."**

 **Starting the car he began flying it over ensureing that the car was on invisible still continuing the chatter with the child, "I am sorry your mums no more honey but I hope you find good parents were we go its not a simple task though is it? Clear instructions are provided in it, hopefully we are going to be able to take better care of you thanks to this. Your mums the only one who had the eintier know how about you honey, who mannaged to attack the Serpents layer is beyond me. Though how they mannaged to destroy so much happens to be even more amaizing, I just hope the order has done a clean job because your dad is also gone honey. Aaw look at you, you don't understand a thing do you? You will though once you grow up, maybe one day my self and Linda will be able to tell you everything about who you are. I think you would have known about the war and your dad by then but yeah your mum nobody would know. Not even the order knew about her till maybe few months ago, actually not the entier order just one or two major members. We could not risk her getting exposed could we? See what a mess we are in right now with out any of it happening? Aah you will when I tell you the story sitting at the table of our home."**

 **Just as he was speaking it happened all of a sudden wind makes the car go topsy turvy but with great care he slowly set the car to lower down and finally set it down. "Man that was a tough one, has to be too this place is called the Forbiden Forest. You will know why very soon!"**

 **Stepping out of the car only to have someone attack him from behind in the muggle way – using an arrow. Only when it burned his entier body did he realize it was dipped in venom first. Time was of essence, saving the child was going to be impossible but the one act had to be done. Create the memory and place it in the bottle, that's what he did. Creating the entier memory the last image was a gasp – a woman in a pink dress styled like a plane sundress and very blond hair. She had golden brown eyes and very fair skin,.. and with it they were pulled out of the memory since the spell had been completed. How he mannaged to store the memory was beyond anyone's understanding but it did indeed help. "Harry that was how my dad died? Trying to save her?"**

" **Ginny – Ginny please listen to me I know you feel bad about everything. I know how the news was broken to you was certainly not in a good way. I was there remember?" Ginny nodded,** _ **How can I forget Harry that evening was when I found out a lot of things about myself but no one even considered that it was my thirtheenth birthday nor did they try. Not even you Harry, especially when I found out about how you were my mate, my master.**_ **Those thoughts filled her eyes with tears but she hid it from him like she always did since childhood. She always ensured that nobody found out how she felt and the only person she did express her self to ended up possesing her. Then there was something needed to be done, she had to go through the memory again. That night when she found out about her real parents and her own inheritence!**

 **The memory cut through her heart. It was midnight, once again the dreams of Harry began haunting her every day recently. So did the times at the chambers but something strange happened. She felt her body too change – it was not puberty. She had seen what puberty looked like but this was totally different. Manny boys heads seemed to turn towards her while she passed. Few boys even tried to grope a feel but things fell into place that night of the world cup. Even her father (who loved her mother so much) went a little gaga over the vellas but it was men they seemed to hold on to who did not respond. Similarly, it was all men except her family members, Harry and Proffesor Dumbldore the list extending to Hogwarts teachers too. Finally there was the way her mother kept hen-pecking her just the way she seemed to do with Harry and Hermoine during the brake the last two years. She never did it with Bill even when he did drop in; Charlie was not so deeply into her cuddily nature but he was mostly away! Then came Percy, the perfect son any wizard would want but even he got only the ocational tight hug or smile. Why, it seemed like Fred and George were faceing more fier than necessary but why was Molly Weasely so against the bussiness? What made the last two children so special? What made her so different from the others?**

 **Quisitons kept running through her mind constantly but the answer when she found it was what hurt her the most. That night when Voldemort had returned everyone's attention was on Harry but after he was shipped off to his aunts the spot light turned to her. That night she spent midnight with a small cup-cake stolen from dinner and a single candel, "Happy birth day to me, happy birth d-day to-o me, happy birth day dear Ginny…"**

 **Weeping at this point she slowly wished for happiness before blowing it! More tears flowed down her eyes before finally speaking up. "Happy birthday Ginny this is hopeing for a happy ending."**

 **Morning came and so did her mother having a fake smile, "Ginny honey happy birthday, would you like something special for brakefast? Anything dear name it and I will make it for you."**

" **No thank you mother, just a normal brakefast would do." her mother nodded handing her a few clothes, "Why don't you wash up first and I will make you some french toast. You love french toast don't you?"**

" **Yeah mum thanks." She sighed waiting till Molly left before saying, "I hate french toast by the way, I prefer spiced up oat meal."**

 **Going down few minutes later she saw what was actually her favorite brakefast, "Spiced oat meal, whole weat bread toasted with butter, pancakes, bulls eyes, pumkin juice and tea? Mum how did you know this is exactly what I wanted?"**

" **You did?" was Molly's reaction as another man stepped into the light, "I told you she did, Molly."**

 **Wipping around she found Albus Dmumbdore standing there, dressed in black wizard robes with beautyful red prints all over it. a print Ginny instantly recogonized it, "That is the sword of the trinity, the down facing three pointed spade."**

" **Your right Ginny dear, looks like someone has been actually listening to proffesor Bins." The old mans light laugh though did not make her feel any better, that's when something stuck into the girl hurting her badly, "That's why he kept looking at me when talking about vellas, vampiers and the bondages during the last year. He wanted me to try understand that's why those books seemed so interesting and something I could relate to when I read it. Headmaster, I am one of them right? The vellas?"**

" **Yes child, you are indeed a vella child." Ginny nodded spooning up some oats before slowly asking, "So that means mums also a?"**

" **No honey, your mums not a vella but your mother indeed was." Suprizingly with maturity she nodded understanding alowing the old man to continue her speech, "My birthmother which means they are not my parents?"**

" **No dear, you parents were Agustus and Linda Weasely. Linda was the vella, a beautyful and highly tempting one but she was always a woman who placed her master and her family first. She was stunningly beautyful, artistic and highly creative but most importantly she was loya." Ginny's voice hicheced slightly as she spoke, "Everything you expected of me mum, you were trying to make me like her. That's why you always smiled when ever I drew something. Also when I worked through those knitting and when ever something I made turned out delicious."**

" **Yes dear, your mum was exactly like that and I knew that one day you too were to become the same. That's why I always tried to push you towards it, you would have to take care of your mate. Make him dependent enough to be fully bound to you other wise, there are chances another may enter his life."**

" **A-another? So the stories are true, even though bound to a vella the men marry outside ingoring her and after a point it goes so painful that the vella ends up killing her self?" Albus, sadly nodded, "I am afraid so dear!"**

" **So does this mean you know who my mate is?" the old man shook his head, "The answer would be found only by you child but after some time."**

" **I understand sir, but there are so manny more quistions that I have." before anyone could answer though a man came over holding a slashed wrist which was bleeding, "M-oo-ll-y Mo-ll-y run th-ey tr-ac-ed h-her."**


	7. Dis-solving

"So does this mean you know who my mate is?" the old man shook his head, "The answer would be found only by you child but after some time."

"I understand sir, but there are so manny more quistions that I have." before anyone could answer though a man came over holding a slashed wrist which was bleeding, "M-oo-ll-y Mo-ll-y run th-ey tr-ac-ed h-her."

It was a bleeding Severnus Snape who warned of the biggest fear, Voldemort and that very instant a bigger problem had been the place before the quistion. After that manny quistions had been unanswered! The quisiton of who was her mate though had been answered very quickly though causing more pain for her!

Though she suffered in silence the difficulty was in having to put up with the insensitive coments she had been facing recently with friends and family who had no idea about their life. The bond after all had been magically existent but not really there! She was hopeing it would but that too was now diminishing thanks to _the princess of darkness_ disapearing. Everyone's attention was now upon her – the quistion now was when would it be her turn to have Harry's atttention?

Just as her toughts ran through those lines Colin walking with Ron disrupted his thoughts, "Hiya Harry, hiya Ginny were were you guys? Harry don't you want dinner?"

"Dinner?" Harry asked sighing and starting to head up the stairs, "Yeah it is dinner time, are you not hungry?"

"I – I never – I never realized. Come on lets eat." Dinner was something they seemed to have turned into a meeting. Inside was Remus Lupin, Dora Toonks, Albus Dumbldore, MeGonnagal, Sirius, Authur, Molly,

"Harry come inside, sit sit Molly has made all your favorites." Auther smiled encorageing him to come inside, "You did miss lunch."

"No wonder I feel so hungry dad." Harry smiled settiling into his first cource with the tomato and cream soup, "Dad – the healer who took care of Hermoine. Did you find anything about them?"

"I did but the result is terrible Harry. The healer was threatened into it, his family helad captive and also filled with instructions. It was like everything was pre-planned by someone else to ensure all of it was done correctly. They ensured that he was the one to pic her up for treatement. Based on what he has told Kingsly and Toonks he had been planted there spesifically for her treatement allowing him compleat control."

"How was this pre-planned? How did they know that she would be taken there instantly?" Harry asked, Bill was the one who came up with the answer, "They knew who was with her!"

"Hows that even possible Bill – they said it was a momentary decition." Ron aruged, Coiln nodded vigorusly. "There is only one magical hospital in London Harry we don't have manny options."

"You sound like her every other day Danny boy!" the boy with dark chocolate brown hair with natural gold highlights laughed, his black eyes seemed to shine for a minute unlike the dullness in the past few months they had all become accustomed to, "Yeah I guss I am. Lavender can you please pass the pepper."

"Is there something wrong with the soup dear?" Molly asked anxiously, "No Mrs. Weasely, not at all just like tomato-cream soup with little extra pepper. Sweets not really my flavour!"

A flash hit across Laveners eyes as she did what she was told, _tomato-cream soup with little extra pepper. Not too found of the sweetish flavour._ Meya Riddle had said that once during an evening together. Her eyes met that of Parvathi who was biting her lips, it was Padhma who nodded affermation! A bang made all their attention get attracted towards it, "Croshakes? Were were you? what made you get so late?"

"Sorry Albus but I had to pick up a few documents before comeing over. The little princess had hidden it in the chambers of all the places!" he sighed sitting down, dumbing a large knackspack near him, "So whats the sinario cut in Meya's case?"

"Sinario cut? Healer had been set up in the spot previously months. Ready with family under threat." Charlie conted off his fingers, "All her magical aspects measured and countered. Orders resources: unsure. Wearwolf sent dedection: taken care of! Vella powers: ignored! Her physical situaton: considered in detail!"

"We are dealing with someone who knew her before the escape. Why don't we start running through those links?" Croshakes began churning the soup a bit when Tooks finally voiced something that had been running in her mind, "Croshakes – how was it like for her there?"

"There? Amaizing, a space for learning. A space for training. A space were she florished. Her days started early, nights went long. Even meals were lesson times but she was a quick learner. What took me ten years she ended up mastering in just two. Toombs she would read them in days, all she needed was a three hours sleep section. Then she would be back at full stroke! She rememered it all! We had never seen anyone like her even among elvan people" . He sighed, tears flowing down his eyes remembering the times he had with her in Yarmaniz.

Kate – seated next to Charlie decided to prob him a bit, "What was she like there?"

"Innitially scared, polite and little difficult to approach." He sighed, "There was a kind of bond between us though… she would like listening to bed time stories with me. They were mostly about war, that's how we transformed all our war stratergies into her. By telling her stories every night about one war or the other! We told her of manny things, through your history. Of soldiers, of armies and most importantly of formations. She could put up great fights too – there were times when we tested her and she always passed. It was as if she was some kind of perfection. Perfection beyond words."

"That's why you had to disfigure her a bit! The bucket tooth and the bushy hair?" Ron asked finally getting answers, "We had to change her a bit she was a beautyful child Ron a very beautyful one. You have never seen her picture have you?"

When Harry and Ron shook their heads he pulled out a muggle photograph. It was set outside what looked like an old house, she was sitting at the stairs wearing a simple sleaveless petticoat. Her hair was certainly not bushy but rahter beautyfull and silky left open largely with two small braids making her face very clear. She was beautyful beyond words, the position and the posture had been set in such a way that she looked lost and pittiful. Yet the lighting higlighted her in such a way that it made even her best friends gaize at her for a few moments lost… all Ron could say was, "Wow she is stunning."

"I – I wow yeah she is wonderful." He paushed only to have Ginny see the most beautyful picture she had ever seen. Yet her eyes though happened to focus more upon the background than the picture it self, "Harry I have seen this before. I have seen this place before!"

"What?" Harry wipped around nearly spilling the last part of his soup before takeing a better look trying to find some kind of clue, "Yeah me too it seems so familiar… you know what I am too washed out to even try wrap my my mind on anything at all. Tell me more about how she was in your land…"

"I have a better plan why don't you guys start eating up on that superb salad and I start telling you about how much trouble she was in for all those adventures you had." Harry and Ron slid back and a smile struck up on Croshakes face, "Zainra loved her like her own, so when ever Harry got into trouble a note would go over to Zainra. Meya was so much in trouble… she always blasted her left right and center. Poor thing, she would just sit there and take it all twist her ankles around the legs of her chair. She would just sit there holding her knuckles onto the seat quiet till it was all done. Not say a word – no arguemnts! No nothing just compleat silence."

"Really – she was that disiplined?" Croshakes shook his head, "Suburn not disiplined. That girl was a stuburn enough to put of a full-grown wizard away from her despite all the efforts. He did all that was possible, even suppressed her powers to a point that she had no ability to user her powers. He even tried to manupilate her enough to make her believed she too would be sold soon! He was terrible but something was worse was set for her, he wanted her for him self."

"How bad was this situation?" Ron asked, he had known a part of the story but now it felt like he had known a very small part, "Terrible Ron, very terrible. When I saw her for the first time she was asleep in an enchanted, medicative rest. I saw magical suppressing stones bound on her wrists like bangles. They were strong – so strong that we had to wait till a priestess arived to actually remove it. Upon further checking we came to know several times unforgiveables had been used on her. What was the purpouse we never knew but he did use them on her… and this little girl had been fighting it off every single time. Every single time she was also physically punnsihed for it but despte it all she stood by what she believed. We had never seen someone like her ever! Even now she has some marks – no magic could ever remove the scars on her body. She covers them with charms!"

"Scars?" Sirius shot up suprized, "What scars I have seen that girl in next to nothings and I have never seen a scar."

"YOU SAW HER IN NEXT NOTHING?" Molly yelled the meternal instict takeing over, "I was helping her change her clothes because she was unable to do it her self. Silvinius had left us in charge that night."

The memory of that night dawned on to Molly silencing her instatnly, Remus steped in adding to the arugement, "Besides Harry she was in such a terrible state that it would have been impossible to change her using magic. She might be a child for us Harry but her body is not fit for such powers. She had been torchered like anything recently too, that's why its important that at times not to use magic on her. Had we done that we would have lost her for ever! This still does not answer our most importatn quistion, who has captured her and why?"

"I wish I knew more about her child hood before she never spoke of it. She always changed the topic with regards to those times but after we came here it was always turning to terrible situations. After that we never spoke to anyone about it but that's why I was made to come over in your third year. I have been with you for more than two years but not once did I mannage to get it out of her! Now it looks like its just too late. Besides I never did so because I was too distracted with everything else. I ended up allowing her to make a push over out of me and in turn I ended turning into a puppet more than a protetor."

"There was something which would be needed at that point of time, that's why you focused on this work and not really protecting her." Molly sighed, Croshakes sighed before continuing, "My earliest, personal memory of her was when she came here to get her enrolled and familiar with this world. Severnus became her gaurdian, she read up a lot so it was actually not a huge challenge but manageable. It was amaizing, she had just opened her eyes and the first thing she saw in the forbiden forest was a unicorn. An old one, pregnant by the looks of it and highly beautyful. She smiled and clucked to it, stretched her hand out. It was literally glowing in reply and it just kind of ran towards her and began eating licking her hand as if she was feeding it sugar."

There was a chokeing sound and everyone turned to see Charlie chokeing upon his food. Upon recovery though his reaction was even worse, "MEYA RIDDLE, PRODUCT OF A VAMPIER AND A DARK LORD CALLED A UNICORN?"

"Why is everyone freeking out about this?" Croshaes asked, Remus was the one to finally aswer, "Unicorns are pure animals and they are defencesless that's why magic it self protects them. their parts are used

Unicorns are pure animals and they are defenceless. That's why magic it self protects them, even though their parts are used for magical potions, ceremonies and wands too but what they are actually are happens to be defensless! That is why anyone who drinks their blood will be cursed –"

"Who initiates it or rather who ensures it is enacted!" after a deep breeth he asked Bill was the one to answer this time, "Wish we knew but we don't! That is the fact at hand, we know nothing in terms of who exicutes them or how they do it. We don't even know how far back such things go…"

"Which means we need to leave no stone unturned!" Rons voice had changed and the comand was clear, he was once again the comander. One who used everone like the pawns on the chess board, "Severnus, Remus, Bill, Charlie, Fluer start working through the dark creatures area. Harry, Ginny speak to Binns, start pulling out interviews and get what ever you can about both the parents. If needed even go to the prison!"

"Give me something to do too Ron." Colin chipped up, hopeing to get his attention making Ginny give a sad smile. She understood what he was undergoing, "You and your brother better start looking through her records in the chamber. Sirius, Dean, Draco and Blaise work with the forigin members see if there is any foaklore or legends. Start working acrosss the childrens tates too both magical and non-magical. Possible related contraversies, use the internet if needed and try find all you can about contraversies. She mentioned something about hideing coded data in stories!"

"She mentioned something about hideing coded data in stories?" Ginny asked surprised, "Really? I thought I was suppose to be her best friend."

As if uniturupted Ron continued, "Crabe, Goyal please work through a few of the dark books to find anything on ceremonites, creatures and also inter-breeding. Hagrid can you join them?"

"Yeah can coun' on me Ron!" came the rough reply before something happened, Mad-eye Moody decided to speak up, "We will have to work around the clock. Gaurding and securing the chamber too Ron."

"Got the Ghosts on to it this morning! Three person team with a reporting router and all!" Ron placed a roll of parchment on the table, "Along with it routine check ups by the Bloody-Baron, Nearly Headless Nick and –"

"You have basically created the structure of safety we get it Ron." Snapped Bill, rubbing his head getting orders from one's younger brother was never a simple task. "You might have to start takeing over the kitchen again mum – looks like we going to need to set up order headquartus again. Sirius?"

"More the merrier Ron. More the merrier!" that moment, Albus Dumbldore saw the boy who would help him get through this mess, "What about some work for me Ron? Something an old man can work with without knoting the knees?"

"Doubt you can ever knot your kness sir but if it's all right I really need someone on board, someone who knows their way around the Ladies to see if this is a sick joke." Albus Dumbldore smiled more likeing were this was going, "Already done Ron my boy and they are more upset than us if I may take the liberty of saying so. They menitoned something about blood lines and it's mess-ups."

"Blod lines?" Harry suddenly shot up to life, "Croshakes said she was taken there because of something right?" Ginny nodded trying to remember the reason before answering, "Aah something like ancient blood having boiled within her making it possible her to travel. Something like the bond of two bloods."

Ron took the reighns again, "Bond of two – get Bins on the case, I want a clear family tree highlighting her link to Slytheirine and any other powerful wizard or witch in history. This includes her mums side to!"


	8. The night of the turning - opening

"You owe them the true Ronald!" yelled Colin angrily, "Really? The way i see it it's ensuring nobody would disturb us for another three hours Wormtail!"

"You just lied to Harry your best friend!" the retort he got was, "You have been doing the same with your friends too have you not?"

"What are you talking about?" he looked everywhere except him but the answer was even worse, "I know about the sacrifice she made for you I found out little after Colin was tied to me. She had a messed up life but possible happiness that too she throws it out the window for you! Who ever thought you were actually worth the trouble?"

"Worth saving the life of a vella who would have been forced to mate with me allowing me more power if it took place in the right ceremony like it happened with Ginny. It would have caused a really big problem one no one could have dealt with Ron you need to see that." the elder one looked away but the younger kept asking, "We may be gay Ron and not knowing it till it was pushed upon us but that does not mean we are useless rather we are super useful. Unlike the others Ron we can't have children obviously we pass on our abilities to someone worthy making them powerful. It also makes them a blood relative to the living mistress except one problem she has no say in it either. Don't you see it Ron? We are the golden eggs!"

It felt like a thunderbolt had just hit him. Worthless was something but valued was a totally different game play and as Wormtail went on so did the fear inside him, "Me yeah a meek one with only the need for redemption but you Ron you have a natural talent of leadership and vision. The kind of vision that's enabled you to support Meya and also Dumbledore now. Think of it what if someone already magically powerful were to be further enhanced with the gift as an infant? The result could be another Albus Dumbledore or it could also be another..."

"Yeah I get what you're trying to point out just not able to accept it. Me and Severus we chose the ones to pass it over to... but no one knew so it was smooth. You son you're a highlight! Big time... they are going to know its you."

Air seemed to wrap around him like a wall and breathing became difficult! _Even I am important?_ A new sense created a smile, a rare smile but Colin continued his observation when it suddenly stuck him, "Wait Ron she has not reached the age of maturity as of yet had she? She has the power to change things force powers out against will for another..."

"Another seven years!" Ron whispered as his feet gave way making him sit bang down upon the armchair of the library in Sirius's home with dark books around him suddenly their appeal seemed better. Now her need to keep reading seemed more explicit!

Seven questions could be answered but it also meant more unanswered questions neither of the boy liked it! They felt lost and even more vexed without her especially because she had made such a great sacrifice for Peter one she could have allowed to get dammed yet she saved him. She saved him with a large sacrifice from her side...

"Let's just try get her to safety. Wormtail you won't know who she is bound to by any chance do you?" the elder man shook his head, "She never found the person mentioned a presence several times but never met him. There were several after her that much we know the magic signatures always differed. Something was off even genders changed but... but something had been seriously off the marks were ancient. Very ancient to the point of founders ancient!"

"Colin think you can grab a few mugs of coffee!" Colin nodded stepping out as Ron stretched himself, watching his vella go. "It's normal you know the attraction... it's healthy for him."

"Yeah I understand. I think I do so where do we start hunting for information where do we start?"

"Founders biographies both sides need to be read up on. They present great data bases we would also have to get family trees don't we?"

"Yes! Also the possible juicy stuff gossips only there can we get the real answers." Ron laughed, "You're sounding more like Ginny she too says the same thing. Would you like to take over that department? It would be nice to see you occupied on something which is not me for few hours."

"It is nice to see you like that laughing, I had never seen you like this. Thank you I shall certainly work through the gossip aspect, can I ask Ginny, Parvati and Lavender for help?" Ron nodded, "Sounds perfect Harry would also be glad if she is off his neck for few hours. I will send the message. Which reminds me, wormtail you knew her since fourth year right? When she helped Harry hit all those books for the Triwizard tournament?"

Peter shook his head, "Third year she caught on and caught me, result? She offered me a deal Ron a big one, escape from Moony and Padfoot but in exchange I had to be loyal to her and not her father."

"Oh? You accepted? That's how you became her soldier?" Peter sighed, "She was the strongest player and I always backed the strongest player. Yes it is in my nature but this was more than just about me I had no choice. My father had ended up betraying Maya's mother. It was a way to obtain power back, it takes a lot of courage Ron to actually try correct my father's mistake. It is even more to try something knowing it means you have to sacrifice the possibility of a family, a line to continue your blood."

"Yet you took the risk? Why? It cost a lot did it not? So many lives in the war, so much pain and so many lives were lost." Peter smiled sadly, "We won in the end and had it been someone loyal to the dark lord then the situation would have been much tougher. Chances are there that Harry could have lost or Harry would have been long gone before he was resurrected leading to no possible hope. Besides he had to be completely destroyed you saw what he managed to do to Ginny. "

"I did not think of those things, I wanted power back and I wanted that weakling tag off me!" Ron nodded understanding even he would have done the same had he remotely known. How true her warnings were only now did he see it! _Dark magic comes with a price Ronald thats why it is called dark magic in case you have never noticed._ He always called her a know it all upon such statements...

His meditation was crashed with Tanks coming in followed by a limping Mad-Eye Moody and a badly wounded Kingsley. "Boy what is this Album tells me about Riddle girl being missing? Are you really the head of the search party? How did you even consider that you need not tell me about it?"

"Sorry professor Why was I not called? Why were we not called? We have hunted so many we could have easily traced her!"

"We did not want someone dragging behind us if you catch my point!" Severus Snape spoke up making Ron flinch and Tonks nearly jump at him but Kingsley held him back.

"Sorry sir I take responsibility I did not consider anyone outside that meeting. Peter's point is right though you are wounded it could slow you do - wait! You hunted a lot of places which means you can possibility recognize things from pictures right? Something which gives us a clue about who knew her so far back or someone who knew her that far back. It could really cut down the chase."

"She never spoke of it?" Tonks asked and Ron shook his head, "Not once!"

"Let's start with those pictures!" Mad Eye sighed at the sight of the mess in which the photographs were Ketcher was not known for his organizing abilities. "Thanks you better organize them too we might need them in order if we need to make a timeline of some kind. Kingsley I will see them first you next and Tanks shall be last see each picture carefully pay attention to details. Even a small clue can be a big brake!"

"I will go show Harry to the restricted areas may be we could have more luck there." Severus pulled out his wand going in search of the boy. Hope though was dwindling and with great speed! There was nobody to save his little girl now... just used to using what is there in front of me. Never thought about anything more!" Peter pointed them to a set of armchairs before continuing the story. Severus Snape who had just entered the scene waved his wand summoning a carton of butter beer before handing the first round, "How can we help?"

"You wounded - I can't place you in such a grave line of danger. We don't have much of a chance already and losing more is not an option right now. We can't have a bigger mess Alastor!" Severus was really strong in his argument but Alastor was firm about his stand, "It is important that someone with real experience ends up coming into the picture someone we will value in the long run not some idiot with a wand. I have been hunting death eaters, I have been on the ground seeing places, searching them, clearing their hideouts after them everything. The same goes for Kingsley and "

"You had been hunting death eaters which means you can recognize places from photographs right?"

On the other side Ginny was reading up a biography written about Gryffindor piled up next to her were more books. Lavender and the Patale twins were also next to her as they worked upon their areas of interest each.

Lavender suddenly picked up on a statement they were reading, "Listen to this turns out Gryffindor family had an illegitimate child someone who was never part of the family trees. As if he was cursed - what does that mean Harry?"

Harry who was collecting more books turned around to answer the girl, "Cursed? Cursed like vampires manny powerful families had kids who were like that... some vellas others werewolves and even the worst cases were angels. What else does the article say?"

"It concludes with how this was the case with all four founders. It says something about each being bound and betraying too. There is suppose to be a sequence of articles but there is nothing there... just some crazy articles about it!" Sighing he rubbed his neck thinking about any possible option when an idea stuck him, "Where's Remus?"

"Remus said something about the curse - so did Peter but... curse? Curse who else spoke to us about it? Ginny you recall something about it?" he nodded before speaking, "Hermione spoke about it no wait it was Blaise and Draco they said there were some books about this curse."

"Potter you're needed!" Harry sighed but went over to see him, "You need to access rooms in the restricted area. You need someone who can speak that tongue!"

"Can you get someone else to help you?" Harry betrayed the anger he felt in his voice but as usual Severus miss took it, "Listen Potter you got the gift by luck and had it not been for Maya's life I would have never approached you!"

"Had you not been my mums friend I would have never considered even helping you Severus." snapped the boy, "Now please show me the way!"

 _Harry?_ Ginny asked him telepathically as he marched behind the potions master, _If this is for Hermione I am willing to go to the lengths of hell and back._

 _It is not that, I just wanted to ask you to be careful._ Smiling Harry agreed going to the bathroom from which the chamber opened only to be lead to a usually unused classroom near the place. "She was much more intelligent than that - this classroom was always abandoned except for dueling clubs. She used this space to create an alternate entry for everyone."

"She had a tunnel built?" the potions master rolled his eyes, "The riddle girl might have been the descendant of a complex line but she had a tumble rule in everything keep it simple. She always looked for simplicity in everything. Watch!"

Severus handed the boy a thin bracelet one he had seen many people use but took it as fashion pieces for boys. Upon closer inspection he noted there were some kind of serpent shaped runes on it. On the windows was a small serpent like structure similar to that Slytherin had on their banner, "Touch that wearing this and you will get transported into the chamber."

"This is ingenious who came up with this idea?" the look on his eyes explained a lot but what he did not realize was the sight that was to meet him inside. "It was Maya, she came up with this idea after your second year. She needed to be there for everything to be cleared, it lead

She needed to be there for everything to be cleared and her getting a lot of money. The dark lord had to close it quickly and his focus was upon the creature not anything else which could have been kept there. Meya managed to get a lot of money using the snake skin or other stuff but it did not stop there. After ripping down the snake and selling it many of it's parts or destroying them we had the place cleaned up. That's when she began exploring it and found manuscripts, objects and gold that dated back to Merlin. There were several muggle collections too and journals of research. There was also the personal diaries, we were not able to read them but she was able to. Only the gifted can read!"

"Oh! I will start instantly!" Snape grabbed his elbow, "Do that after you search within the chambers touch there!"

"What does it suppose to? Wow this is not the chambers it is nothing like I remember it!" Severus sighed, "It had been redecorated. Come on!"

"Wow must have taken months! Cleaning the headquarters was not so messy but it took nearly two months to make it liveable!" the potions master sighed holding the bridge of his nose before continuing, "Second year summer it took a team of house elves with total power to do what's deemed needed to clear the place and along with them was Meya and some vampires. Still it took a month to set everything safe for her to train her developing powers."

"Third year that's when Croshakes came over. He came to train her?" Harry was being lead through the small tunnel his questions echoing on the walls but that did not stop him, "We needed a space away from everyone she is a powerful witch Harry. Much more powerful than the headmaster and the Dark Lord put together. Some say she is as powerful as Merlin himself!"

"Wow... WOW THIS IS - this - this is the!" Harry's reaction made Severus rolled his eyes, "Yes Potter this is where the command center was, its from here Albus, Aldostor and others managed to watch everything and get the message across."

The place before him was like a miniature model of the school and its grounds. It showed everything including people walking around rebuild the castle or repairing the wards. Around it were seats allowing the people to sit and watch. How she managed to ensure such dominant adults sat inside safely providing updates was beyond understanding. Especially since many were teachers or aurors!

"The planning had been going for years Potter ever since wormtail was found by her. It was Maya who convinced Albus that they have to get ready and train you too. It was Meya who told him to warn those who would possibly listen and start preparing for battle. Some of the healing ingredients would have taken years. Phoenix tears were to be collected and they had to write several letters. Best hair biologists were called upon to start the work, merpeople even Nevil Longbottom had been called upon for such tasks. His grandmother was supportive and handed him all the resources and books to keep tab specifically about how those plants could be destroyed and protected. That kid spent several nights in the library with that task never seen him happier." as they walked that was the most Severus had ever spoken to him and the most someone had updated him regarding war efforts. He listened without interruption. "She taught him how to prepare a filing system and created a space for him in the chambers to store them he was the first set allowed inside. Keep walking!"

"Must have been very powerful magic, why are there so many beds? Is that a medical cabinet and NO WAYS it can't be the spot where you healed people." Severus nodded again, "Exactly where! The matron was dead against it but Meya put her foot down. _I will not allow the wounded to be exposed to the battle. No death eaters can get here without my father and I will ensure he does not either._ Those were her exact words you should have seen her that night, eyes flaming cheeks bright and voice was so cold. Even Albus shrunk away from her!"

"I was there right before you went in." he let the tears flow freely without the inhibitions of having the teacher seeing them. "I did that night she came to the order!"

"She had a fall out that night! She did kill Lucius Malfoy after all." a smirk appeared in his face and Harry's turned pale with horror, "What why?"

"Long story Potter and longer pathway we might as well use the time. Yes this was a muggle games room she had them play many games. Big games such as football and basketball or baseball had a different place little ahead you know open ground."

"She deserves a thunderous applause for all of this!" Severus responded with a, "She deserves an award! How much did croshakes tell you?"

"He mentioned to the point of third year and training you covered a bit. What else was there?"

"Meya Riddle could be identified using only one thing - a mark of Slytherin on her left arm near the sleeve. The one her father had seen upon her birth after that the very same night he had been killed."

 _My birthday comes during the middle of the year_ he recalled her statement, silently he allowed the man to continue. "She used this to her advantage the night of the ball and the night of the resurrection. You see Potter only a death eater could have identified such a private marking especially since the Grunt family symptoms were not known to many. During that fourth year she managed to fascinate Krum by purposely practicing a sword fight with me where he could see. Generally it's Albus or Mervina who keep babbling after seeing that gratefulness and tact of dealing an opponent. That evening though she was dressed to kill!"

"Dressed to kill what was she wearing a dress made of swords?" Snorting at the joke Snape too smirked warming to the boy a bit. "Why don't I share that memory with you some time?"

"I would like that so you were saying..." Severnus nodded continuing the story, "She caculated that the coward would certainly keep an eye on his star pupil. She herself was an excellent dancer and for the first time she decided to do her self up a little. Ensure extra attention on her, she even had a potion sprayed on her to ensure everything goes right. Broke so manny major rules, dissapeared in the chambers time and again but at the end she did it. Hair and hand ornaments were made from what she found in the chambers, shoes too. Though why female ornaments we're there happened to be beyond our understanding. Even allowed few pictures to be clicked showing off those ornaments. Something an expert would have identified instantly! Then the right moment she had me diffindo her sleeve revealing the mark. What none of us expected though was Draco seeing us and being a good sketch artist he remembered the mark from few items. It went to Lucius and he placed the pieces together remember but not completely after all the Dark Lord would want proof. Before he could work anything out though we were pushed on to delivering her."

Severus explained what happened that night, "When you returned Potter we knew it had to be done that's what Albus asked was I ready to allow my little girl to face the dark lord. To share her, he did not know that I was already. He did not know about how she took Arthur and Molly to be - you know! Still it was tough not just for her but all of us. We were sending her to a monster."

Memory of that night crushed the elder man, how she had herself get ready removing all the charms placed to hide her natural beauty. The plane jeans stayed but shows were replaced by ankle - boots made of black dragonhide. The simple tshirts and shirts replaced by a sea green shirt tucked in with a black hoodie dragonhide jacket topping it off! Her hair had been softened up smoothly running down in waves but she had partially pulled them into catches leaving half open still allowing bands covering her face. The forest like look she used to highlight her eyes made the brown even sharper thanks to the darkness of the green! Never had he seen someone so exquisite!


	9. Pansy's Story

Draco sighed and sat down opposite to Pansy who seemed lost in thought unlike the blushing bride they expected. Rather she was silent tearful and dull not once trying to get his attention.a Draco felt his mind wander to the time before ball when he knew about how he was betrothed to this girl! The common room fier was warming them himself and Blaise, "Who is it your going to ask to the dance Dragon?"

"Aah got my eyes on this French hottie she would be a stunning catch! What about you?" Blaise smiled, "Already got my catch third year desperate to go for the dance said yes."

"Why third year?" Blaise smiled raising his eyebrow, "Oh... you sure she would?"

"That's step one!" Draco allowed himself a hearty laugh when an owl tapped the window, his father's. "Why would father send me Mertus? A note for me what's so urgent?"

 _Draco,_

 _Your marriage is fixed with Pansy... her uncle and aunt just left. When you come for your brake a ceremony shall be done but this is a binding contract._

 _All I can tell you for now is that you have to take her to the dance and ensure few photos are clicked enough to be spotted in the media. Her dress is to be taken care of with yours mother is sending magazines. Please make sure they compliment each other - it needs to be photogenic. Money being transferred to your account!_

 _I am sorry son - but the curse is now on you!_

 _Dad_

That was enough for him to know that Narcissa was involved! She always liked that girl... but something bad had happened that's this engagement. He would get the contract soon and read it up. So much his head knew but none was known to his heart, his heart spoke differently. She had taken away his chance to enjoy a chance to love anyone. Any possible chance to have something real was lost that moment! Anger pulsed through him and it just burst onto Pansy - unsuspecting and unaware. "YOU JUST SPOILED EVERYTHING FOR ME YOU SLUT. NO ONE WANTS YOU BUT YOU GOT YOUR FAMILY TO BAG ME INTO A MARRIAGE CONTRACT what were you having as a backup plan selling Rita a few pictures with comprising images?"

"Draco? What are you talking about?" tears filled the poor girl's eyes but there was nothing she could have done since everyone began looking at them her eyes filled with shame as she looked at the floor unable to see anyone. "Your family signed a deal with mine our marriage."

"They fixed our marriage? When? I... I had real idea." Suddenly it felt as if the entire world had just been destroyed around her. Yes she liked him but she was not ready for anything like like this, it was a little difficult for any of them to handle. She silently accepted the terrible fate holding on to what ever grace was left within her before rushing to the safest spot to cry - the corridor by the library. It was small room but set with an excellent set of been bags, a room known to few interested learners - in her case the subject being charms. This was were she worked on her charms or looked through various magazines of fashions across time enjoying the knowledge regarding clothes. This was were she sketched her designs and this was were she felt safest - the space of dreams. Now it had become a spot for crying as all her dreams came crashing in front of her and the guy she did have a crush on just called her a slut! The one word no virgin could ever digest certainly not one as pure as her. "Pansy!"

"What do you want mudblood? Potty and the Weezle got bored and moved on?" the answer she got that day was the first look into the real deal, shiny eyes grew cold and a naturally cold smile replaced those warm ones she had always envied. Had the two warriors not been attached with her by the shoulders and hip men would have swept her off her feet by now and taken her away from the elf rights movement she had been running. Even Draco fancied her so much could be told, this girl was none of the above. She was cold and calculated in her every action almost death like. "Doubt those two would ever but they are not my only male friends but lets not talk about me darling let us talk about you..."

Stretching her hand she lightly moved her hand locking the door and moving a dark blue bean bag in front of the girl positioning them for a conversation. She sat crossing her legs and leaning back with a grace of a queen, "I have a solution to this mess you're in baby but its going to cost you."

"What Granger a membership in your house elf club?" Rolling her eyes the brunet said the least expected, "Ahh luv the name is Ameliya Hermione Riddle short Meya."

"You cant be it would mean your his - his..." The other girl finnished the sentence, "Daughter yes I am and I have a deal you can benifit from, so listen up."

The next half hour Pansy listened quietly as the locked door and the sunlight disappeared from sight! All she registered though was what was said to her by the dark lord's daughter. A plan of clarity and thought out in angles including hers. "That's not your plan whose is it?"

"Ron's elder brother William happens to be the man behind these ideas. The mastermind behind recruiting of magical power. How did you?" Pansy smiled relaxing for the first time, "It was way too detailed for just one person to get it done. That and I had noted you chatting up a few first year in my house since third year. The pattern became clear soon, most were from families involving dark arts and highly disturbed victims. Pressurized by family and pushed away by those around. You knew how to make them comfortable and there were times when I had overheard conversations between them too mentioning a Meya now I know who they were talking about."

"I had you underestimated you are more than just a connective point. I have a quisiton for you though. Can you keep a secret?" Pansy nodded, Meya sighed and continued, "Can you keep a secret from my father?"

"You know that he can - I mean he is a..." Meya nodded, "Would you like to be trained as a spy? You may not hold an important position and obtain direct plans but there some things you can help in. Small things but they could create a huge difference during the war. Are you willing?"

"If there is anything worthy I can do I am willing to do it but what about the marraige contract?" Thinking for a minute she finally spoke, "I would need a little external aid on it but something we will work it out. There are no issues that can not be worked out!"

"You sound extremely confident how?" a smile ripped across her face getting up, "You will know soon enough, Pans but for now tell me what are your preferences in everyday jwellery like?"

"Aah chains and pendent happen to be my favorites why?" Meya nodded, "Can you do double chains?"

"Ofcourse why?" thinking for a minute she took a deep breath, "All right then your nana would send you one via owl tomorrow wear it all times. Keep it connected to your skin you eill feel the heat and you will know that we are contacting you. There is somethings uou will have to learn to communicate but that will be covered in two three sitings."

"Who with there are others?" Meya sighed before answering, "You have the jwellery on you nobody can ever see inti your mind at least not what you have placed in a box."

"Sorry?" Pansy looked suprised, "Pansy we have little time in hand and a few soldiers need to get trained properly because you and few others are going to be on the front line. It is bad yes but we can handle everything but we will be part of a bigger team. Someone to help us through every single tough step. Its tough but we kids need to stick together."

"I will take your word for it then Gr- I mean Riddle." Rolling her eyes Meya stretched out her hand, "Meya call me Meya."

The start of a beautiful friendship and one she missed when Draco called out, "Pans which one do you want for the wedding?"

"I - I dont know it was always Meya who planned the food you remember that first lunch we had with her?" Harry sighed, "Yes she had made a zingy salad, chicken broth with French salad and white pasta too. Desert she gave..."

"Hot chocolate!" Draco smiled before finally looking at his fiancée with a sense of frustration, "You miss her too dont you?"

"More than anything in the world she knew how to put up the perfect party music, food and entertainment everything she was mind blowing seasonal, fresh and fitting the groups." Pansy continued to open up for the first time in their long engagement finally showing the emotion which was hidden away, "Do you love her?"

"Yes I do love her Draco but not the way you think it was something wonderful there but no romance. No lust certainly and not even a little friction here ir there. What we did have though was trust and a sense of belonging were I could open up about everything even if things were too tough. I wanted her to be there as the brides maid so that she could help plan everything out. She always told me she will be there to help me out during my wedding despite everything... every time I helped her. She spoke of nights when it became complicated about simple things like clothes or menues. Entertaining people or even simple games that made everything facinateing once we spoke about hair styles for nearly two hours."

"Two hours? Really you spoke for nearly two hours just about hair dos when?" She sighed, "Aah that was before her dad came out. That morning after meeting her father she came to us, Lavender, Parvathi, Padhma and I we had a private brakefast and she cried all night to reduce the pain. She changed herself that summer played it out like a glove both sides... but things got so complicated. It was terrible!"

"Meya was more than my comander she was a special friend who had always known how to mannage every mess. We admired her from afar but once we got close we just loved her but not in the romantic sense. Just like you!" Dracos smile spread for the firdt time as he continued talking, "Brakefast was always a fuss a big one. She loved being fed something very personal but when it was just us she could be a baby. Always fussy Blaise once took her lunch up to her and fed her. It became a routine thing dinner, lunch, brakefast sometimes even tea. Remember the first orientation lunch she made us?"

"Boiled corn chopped, then there was garlic bread, a mixed salad of some sort, spiggetie with meat balls and rosted potatos. There was also some chopped fruits too. All that for who was it Severnus, the headmaster, her and yeah Blaise, Meya and us."

"Yeah, she was suppose to work on our menus too!" Draco laughed for the first time around her aloud and free, "Was there any work to be done by you?"

"Look pretty!" that was the first time he looked at his fiancée for what she was rather changed to from the girl who plasters make up to a girl who was genuinely beautiful not stunning but beautiful. Simple unlike his mother, he had grown to like her. Did she was the big quistion they were to be married the next year!

Year - seriously? They were looking into meues and dresses from now on. Why? To show interest and not have the contact shoved against their noses again. Draco felt even more lost than before upon the situation but said nothing. "Can we go? I dont like any of them."

"Yeah! Umm I had plans with Ginny today too. The reason I came was because Ron wanted the birthday cake ordered for Remus." Drwco nodded, "Have you?"

"Yeah Pansy I have been meaning to apologise to you. I had behaved -" the reaction was least expected, "You acted based on information which was partially true. I never set my family on you never would."

"Thats a lesson I need to learn!" when they went over she noticed something highly odd, "Draco that blue bird do you think you have seen it before? It is not a local."

"Must be a bird thats lost its way come on." with that they walked away to the nearest floo spot allowing them to go back to Diagon Ally where Ginny had agreed to meet them, "Tom hi has Ginny come over as yet?"

At Pansys quistion the bar tender looked for a moment before answering, "Aah miss she had left you a note, she said she will meet you soon."

 _Pansy,_

 _You were right that seem bad we are looking into it. Can't put it on paper or afford showers of owls. Meeting in our place seven P.M sharp. Bring Draco and everyone else. Mums' tackling dinner._

 _Pass word personally!_

 _Ginny_

Pansy folded the note and ordered a strong drink, Draco raised his eyebrow, "Pansy its in the middle of the afternoon. Your drinking?"

"We need to go around the gang inform dinner's at seven there." Draco chose to be silent knowing that such situations happened to be a messed up. Their first stop was professor or Ancient Runes whose reaction was, "Terrible simply terrible I shall be there magic of this kind would need rune support. Allow me to set things in order and I am all for the cause."

So said the case with Kingsley though his angle was different, "This would cause a big problem for us we can't spare any aurors right now nor can we ignore this she is his daughter but she is also a war hero I will have to make it there. Rita would have a field day with this, we need to keep it hushed up."

"Ginny said the same that is why we came personally. We wanted to ensure nobody knows this... please be there at seven." Once everything was done that was when finally, Draco asked the big question. "What did Ginny mean right that day?"

"I had a hunch Meya was missing for far too long before we found her in an obvious spot. There was something off about the whole thing I could not put my finger on it till few weeks ago during that fashion show. Those models were not human but spelled mana- life size dolls dressed up to show. They had been operated via a spell!" Draco nodded understanding, "One looked a lot like Meya except for the hair. That's when I realized maybe there is spell work involved!"

"I think I can understand now, if Meya was dolled up like you said then there was something or someone helping out did they not?"

"Why don't we visit her healer they will be having answers they were testing her for months!" Draco nodded, "Pansy before that we are going to need some truth potions."

"I arranged it for this entire set up. I had to work through challenge after challenge to ensure safety. Few things are always been at hand no matter what... come on let's go. Wormtail will meet us there!" Draco whipped around surprised, "Why Wormtail?"

"He was free and Severus would have killed him before anyone else could even take up one question!" Draco nodded he was certainly surprised at how insightful she was but more that he had never noticed this fact. "So what was it like..."

"What was what like?" Pansy whipped around, "We have around half an hour to kill we can't kidnap healers without help or a plan. So tell me what was it like to be her female confident?"

"The best feeling in the world, nobody accepted me not my family, I had no real friends my girlie gang were around me only because of the family name and money. Same reasons I was engaged to you... She was my first real friend one who had shared everything with me fashion tips to her nightmares."

"Really?" Pansy smiled, "We had several hot coffees at nights. We had discussed how you love her too several times she offered to move away so that I get more space in your life."

Suddenly in a dark room the very conversation appeared, except it was viewed into a mirror with a lady with long thick hair watching it. She was dressed in "She does sound more amazing than I expected!"


End file.
